


Hardship

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chibi!Kaiju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako can barely handle the kawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardship

In Mako’s defense, he _did_ say to drop by anytime, no need to knock, Mako. That’s how she finds out.

She nearly backs out of the room as soon as she realizes Newt is asleep. Honestly, it takes her a beat too long to come to the conclusion given the man is snoring gently. His posture slows her exit. She can hardly process the kawaii before her.

Newt dozes, his glasses askew, with all of his limbs wrapped around a plushie nearly the same size as himself. A kaiju plushie. Mako recognizes it as a chibi form of Hardship.

She must preserve this sight for the ages. 

Of course, then, she raises her table and snaps a quick picture of the bite-sized biologist and his spooning partner before retreating and closing the door behind herself.

And if Hermann happens to come into a copy of the photograph, he surely has no idea how it could have entered his possession, goodness.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2077773#t2077773):  
> “somebody finds out that Newt spoons with a Kaiju body pillow when he sleeps”
> 
> Music to set the mood: [Puffy, _An Illustrated History_ , Track 1, “Love So Pure”](http://youtu.be/_4IlmMcxk7I) (I refuse to call this group by it’s U.S.-only name of PuffyAmiYumi. They’re PUFFY, dammit.)


End file.
